The present invention relates to an energy calibration method for radiation detectors and a radiological imaging apparatus subjected to energy calibration.
Examples of conventional calibration methods for calibrating a radiation detector include one described in Japanese Patent No. 3566398. This method calibrates energy in such a way that a peak value of an energy spectrum obtained from an output signal of each pixel is equal over a whole image area [0006]. Even when there is scattered radiation, this method determines a peak value of the energy spectrum so that the energy peak falls within a predetermined channel (an index value set for each energy value independently at each pixel) and calibrates an energy calibration coefficient of each pixel using an overall calibration coefficient Z derived from this peak value [0038].